V1.0.0.113
* Champion rework: |Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.113 |Prev = V1.0.0.112 |Next = V1.0.0.114 }} New Skins The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, March 21. * * PVP.net V1.31.27 * Made several usability improvements to the Join Custom Game screen. * Private games are now hidden by default. There's a new checkbox to show them. * Made improvements to the Login Queue UI. * Login Music checkbox now saves correctly between sessions. * The player list in the end of game screen will now correctly always show all of your teammates. * The "View Profile" button in personal messages now works correctly. * Fixed several bugs with viewing runepages when a match is found that was causing bad behavior. League of Legends V1.0.0.113 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Every 10 seconds, Nocturne's next attack strikes surrounding enemies for physical damage and heals himself for each target hit. Nocturne's physical attacks reduce this cooldown by 1 second. * (Q) ** Nocturne throws a shadow blade which deals damage, leaves a Dusk Trail, and causes champions to leave a Dusk Trail. While on the trail, Nocturne ignores unit collision and has increased Movement Speed and Attack Damage. * (W) ** Nocturne empowers his blades, passively gaining attack speed. Activating Shroud of Darkness allows Nocturne to fade into the shadows, creating a magical barrier which blocks a single enemy spell and doubles his passive attack speed if successful. * (E) ** Nocturne plants a nightmare into his target's mind, dealing damage each second and fearing the target if they do not get out of range by the end of the duration. * (Ultimate) ** Nocturne reduces the sight radius of all enemy champions and removes their ally vision in the process. He can then launch himself at a nearby enemy champion. ; * ** Adjusted to trigger at bonus attack damage and ability power to account for rounding. ; * General ** Updated all animations. * ** Initial mana cost reduced to 75 at all ranks from . * ** Will now always activate after and . ; * ** Stacks required reduced to from 8 attacks at all levels. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 520 from 550. ** Base armor reduced to 19 from 21. * ** Mana restored on kill has been reduced to from . * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip showed the damage incorrectly at earlier ranks. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Mana restored while channeling reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 515 from 575. ** Movement speed reduced to 320 from 330. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 9. * ** Base damage reduced to per blade from . ; * ** PVP.net description no longer states it triggers automatically. ; * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to 6 from 5. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Damage reduction reduced to 10% from 15%. ; * ** Base shield strength increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Recharge timer increased to 12 seconds from 8. * ** Armor scaling reduced to 50% from 70%. ; * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Lifetime increased to 35 seconds from 25. * ** Initial mana cost changed to 75 at all ranks from . ** Continual mana cost per second changed to 30 at all ranks per second from . ** Casting delay reduced by 50%. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where Mordekaiser's per-level health, armor, attack speed, damage, and magic resist were lower than intended. ; * Stats ** Armor per level reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 507 from 577. ** Base health regeneration per 5 seconds decreased to from . ** Health regeneration per 5 seconds per level reduced to from . * ** Base shield strength and damage reduced to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where it had stopped working. ; Rework * ** It now deals 14 + (9 × level) bonus magic damage from 24 + (12 × level). ** It now has a bonus effect that depends on Sona's last song played. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Mana cost changed to 75 at all ranks from . ** Power Chord - Stacatto: Deals double power chord damage. * ** Base heal increased to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Mana cost changed to 75 at all ranks from . ** Power Chord - Diminuendo: Debuffs the target to deal 20% less damage for 3 seconds. * ** Mana cost changed to 75 at all ranks from . ** Power Chord - Tempo: Slows the target by 25% for 2 seconds. * ** Cooldown decreased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ; * General ** Dance animation has been updated. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Base health upon revival increased to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Buff duration reduced to 7 seconds from 10. Items * ** Shield refresh time increased to 45 seconds from 30. * ** Damage increased to 10 from 9. ** Fixed a bug where it was providing an unintended effect. (It was giving 1 gold per 10) General * Experience ** When more than 1 champion is sharing experience, 10% extra experience is split among all targets. *** Two champions each gain 55%, up from 50%. *** Three champions each gain %, up from %. *** Four champions each gain %, up from 25%. *** Five champions each gain 22%, up from 20%. * Death timers increased slightly for levels 4-17. * Minions ** Cannon and super minion turret resistance returned to 50% from 65%. ** Minions now deal 50% damage to turrets from 60%. ** Cannon minions now start spawning every other wave after 35 minutes, increased from 20. * Effects that prevent you from dying will now always occur in a set order: *# *# *# *# Undocumented Changes Champions ; * General ** Dance animation has been updated. ; * General ** splash art has been updated. * ** Will now always activate before and . ; * General ** splash art has been updated. ; * ** Has a bigger target indicator. Patch Preview Video de:Patch v.1.0.0.113 zh:V1.0.0.113 Category:Patch notes